


A Warm Wake-Up

by WhoopsOK



Series: Damp [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Bed-Wetting, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Squick, Watersports, Wetting, pee drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoopsOK/pseuds/WhoopsOK
Summary: “No,” Dean says, “It’s not potty time, it’s sleepy time.” His voice is getting a little dark, “You’re gonna stay right here in this bed, Cassie.”
(Castiel wakes up under Dean and decides not to get up.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> My, my, this has turned out much longer than I originally imagined. I’m enjoying it though! I hope you are, too!

Castiel usually wakes up several times before he actually makes an effort to get up.

It’s not because he’s a cuddle bug, though this is indeed true, but because he generally falls back asleep pretty easily. The first time he wakes up today is when Sam slides out from behind him at some ungodly hour to go jogging, kissing him and Dean on their foreheads before he goes. Castiel wiggles down under the blankets, curling into Dean’s warmth and goes back to sleep.

 The second time Castiel blinks awake, he’s half trapped under Dean and his bladder is full.

The conditioned response, of course, is to try to extract himself quietly, do his business, and get back into bed before the warm spot has properly faded. He’s good at that because nowadays – in a bunker, as safe as they can be, and with two people he knows in his soul will never hurt him – Dean doesn’t usually wake up for anything less than a knock upside the head. Castiel knows that if he were to slide out from under Dean, he probably wouldn’t get more than a grumble. However, he’s just started to shift to do so when the bed crinkles softly under his elbow, causing him to pause. The sheets are quiet and comfortable, so it’s easy to forget there’s vinyl underneath; sometimes he forgets exactly _why_ they invested in waterproof sheets. Now, he pauses, looking up slightly to see Dean’s sleeping face, remembering the way it went all hot and open when he talked about Castiel forgetting to go potty before nap time.

Without thinking about it too long, Castiel settles back down, leaving Dean’s weight laid comfortably – achy bladder aside – over him. It’s not an actual emergency yet, but he doesn’t know if he can make it until Dean wakes up on his own, which makes him shivery with want. The first time he did it in bed, Sam had to cover his eyes, had to take him away so he wouldn’t think too hard about it. It was good, it was _very_ good, and now he thinks it wouldn’t be so bad, even without Sam here to make him. Pee is warm and Dee likes pee and Cassie likes Dee and being warm.

So Castiel lays there until he actually feels the urge to start squirming, and then does.

“ _Ngh_ ,” he whimpers, wiggling without really going anywhere, “Dee!”

Dean wakes up instantly.

“Baby?” he asks blearily, sitting up slightly to blink down at Castiel. “You ok?” His face goes pink when Castiel’s hand works its way between them, tightly holding his crotch.

“Gotta go,” he whines tearfully, squirming and pretending not to notice Dean’s woody pressing against his thigh.

Dean blinks at the bashful look on Castiel’s face, the way he’s biting his lip and the pink on his cheeks. He takes a shaky breath, something like understanding and disbelief passing over his face in succession. Castiel watches him take the risk. “You can’t,” he challenges uncertainly.

“Dee, _moo!_ ” Castiel whines theatrically, trying to push himself up without even half his strength. “Gotta go!”

“You can’t,” Dean whispers again, grabbing Castiel by the wrists and forcing his hands up above his head. Castiel can see his eyes are blown when he leans down, speaking against Castiel’s lips, “Sammy said we gotta stay here ‘til he gets back.”

“Nuh-uh!” Castiel says, squirming and trying to get his legs free only to have Dean’s knees slide between his, trapping his legs spread. The groan he lets out at the feeling of being spread and held down is more than just playing around this time.

“Yeah-huh,” Dean says, “you gotta stay here with me, you gotta hold it.”

“I can’t!” Castiel cries, bowing his back and twisting slightly. He’s actually started to shake a bit, the urge to go stronger with his legs spread, knowing he can’t really move unless Dean lets him. “Please, lemme…”

“No,” Dean says, “It’s not potty time, it’s sleepy time.” His voice is getting a little dark, “You’re gonna stay right here in this bed, Cassie.”

“I can’ hold it,” Castiel warns, his face going red. He knew what he was getting into, but the fact that he feels it right now, can feel how close he is to wetting his bed is embarrassing him – making him _hot_. His tears are partly just because he doesn’t bother to hold them back, knows they make him look juvenile and vulnerable (a good look, by Dean’s judgment). However, they’re also partly because he _feels_ juvenile and vulnerable. He isn’t even in control of his own piss right now and that thought makes him a little shaky. “Dee, _please!_ ” he whimpers, jerking with genuine alarm when he feels a little spurt escape him, “I’m ‘onna—”

“What?” Dean asks breathlessly, “What are you going to do?”

Castiel feels humiliation bubbling up and he tries to turn his face away, Dean’s gaze hot on his skin. He starts to whimper when Dean grabs both his wrists in one hand, using his free hand to turn his face back forwards. “ _No_ …”

“What’s the matter, Cassie? Huh?” Dean asks, his hands trailing down from Castiel’s face to his chest. Castiel only has a split second of understanding before Dean’s hand presses down on his tummy, “You gotta go peepee?”

Castiel yelps at the pressure on his bladder, tensing to try and stop it, but he’s so close, he can’t hold— _oh, oh!!_

Dean watches the dark spot spread across Castiel’s crotch with rapture, Castiel’s eyes and mouth open wide as he wails wordlessly. He looks fucking _beautiful_ with piss hissing through his pajama bottoms.

“Uh-oh, Cassie,” Dean pants, causing Castiel to cry out when he slides his hand down to grip Castiel where he’s still losing control. “Did you have an accident?”

The feeling of carnal relief and warmth mixed with the way Dean is looking at him – all heat and lust – makes Castiel writhe against Dean’s hand, embarrassment cast aside. “ _Dee…_ ” he whimpers in that breathless way he does when he wants to get off. He snivels when Dean kisses him, kisses the tears off his face, “Hel’ me…”

“It’s ok, baby,” Dean shushes him, “I’mma make you feel real good.”

As soon as Dean releases his wrists, Castiel wraps his arms around him, clingy and aroused. He only gets to hug him for a few moments, though, before Dean is making his way down towards Castiel’s crotch.

Castiel’s dick jumps where it’s trapped beneath damp fabric when Dean kisses it, gets his lips damp with Castiel’s pee. It’s almost too much too look at, Castiel sucking his own fingers timidly into his mouth as he starts to shake again. He’s moaning around them when Dean sucks the head of his dick into his mouth through his pants, the wet sound of his pee and Dean’s spit making his stomach flutter. Dean’s eyes are barely focused on his, threatening to roll back in pleasure. He squiggles against the warmth of Dean’s mouth, “Dee…”

Dean looks up at him as he licks a stripe up from Castiel’s balls, before finally pulling his erection over the waistband of his bands. He’s hard and leaking when Dean leans down to take him into his mouth, toes curling as he presses up into that familiar heat. Dean groans and shifts and Castiel’s breath stalls when he hears the sloshing sound of Dean going down chest first into the puddle of piss gathered under his ass. “Dee!” he cries, grabbing Dean by the hair, but Dean just looks turned on and content and he hollows out his cheeks and Castiel can’t look at him and hold back, _he’s gone, he’s gone._

He’s less shy about getting noisy when he comes as a little, mostly because he can’t help it. So he gasps and cries, shuttering his way through his orgasm in a puddle of piss, Dean looking fucked out and pleased even though he hasn’t come yet. Castiel just groans when he watches his big brother pull back and swallow him down, never once breaking eye contact.

Castiel is just about to beg Dean to come up higher, let Castiel suck him off – or, or maybe turn over and let Dean rut against his ass when he catches motion out of the corner of his eye. He flushes hot all over again.

“Well, you two sure have been busy.”

Dean doesn’t startle, but still looks a little flustered when he pulls off Castiel, turning to see Sam standing in the doorway, smirking and still out of breath from his run.

“Sammy,” Castiel says, chewing his lip as Sam comes closer. He half tries to close his legs, too, but only succeeds in trapping Dean against him. It doesn’t do much, however, to hide the piss stains on his pants or the smell that lingers over them.

Sam stops at the edge of the bed, “I think you owe Cassie a mess on yourself, don’t you?” When Dean just opens his mouth in want, Sam crooks a finger at Castiel. “Come here, baby.”

Castiel moves out from under Dean, his pants sagging and wet, but Sam doesn’t hesitate to draw him in for a kiss before moving him to his back. Castiel wraps himself around Sam, looking past his shoulder as they both look down at Dean.

Dean who is now half crouched, absurdly hard, and awaiting instructions.

Sam seems content with this, putting one knee up on the bed to get closer. “On your back,” he says then seems to lose his train of thought when Dean moans as he lays down flat in the wet spot, revealing the piss stains already on the chest of his shirt. Dean seems a little lost himself, in all fairness, and Castiel _loves_ when he has good ideas – dazed and aroused is a good look on Dean Winchester.

So is “ _a-stiff-breeze-away-from-an-orgasm_ ” which is pretty close to how he looks when Sam pulls out his dick, not hesitating a moment to piss on Dean’s crotch.

“ _Ah-ah_ ,” Sam says when Dean reaches to touch himself, “hands down.”

Dean moans agitatedly, but does as he is told as Sam works his stream up Dean’s torso. “Please.”

“Don’t come yet,” Sam warns, then asks neutrally, “Do you want it in your mouth?”

Dean’s whole body jerks at that, his hands fisting at his sides. “ _Please,_ ” he wheezes, “Please, please—” he opens his mouth wide when Sam leans further up, Castiel keeping him balanced as he puts his dick right over Dean’s lips. The sound of liquid collecting in a mouth is not something Castiel had ever thought about at length, but now finds _unfathomably_ arousing. It’s too soon to get hard again, but hell if his dick isn’t trying.

When Sam dribbles to a stop and casually wipes his dick on Dean’s cheek, Castiel thinks for a second Dean might actually come without his hands. He’s tense all over trying to hold it back and Castiel feels his mouth watering at the sight of Dean struggling, covered in piss and tenting through his pants. He half wishes he could take a picture.

“Get all this cleaned up,” Sam says evenly, like he isn’t getting harder by the second, even as he tucks himself back into his pants. “Pillowcases and sheets in the washer and the pad wiped down.” He smirks down at where Dean is laying, now staring up at him wide eyed and hopelessly turned on, “I’ll have something real nice waiting for you in the shower.”

The knee of Sam’s joggers is wet with piss when he stands upright, taking Castiel’s hand as he does. He makes sure Dean sees him grab the lube off the nightstand as he leaves.

Dean feels like he should be embarrassed by how quickly he stumbles out of bed, running about in a frenzy to strip the sheets and find the Clorox wipes. But then again, whatever’s soapy and hard and potentially lubed up in that shower is _a lot_ more interesting than the cold concrete of the wash room.

Hell yeah, he’ll run to get it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading…have you gotten enough rest today? maybe you should lay down for a bit!


End file.
